


En palabras de Milo

by Hypatia13



Series: Prioridades [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia13/pseuds/Hypatia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¡Bueno, esto es el colmo! ¡A comer, a comer! Si se enfría juro que lo lamentarán –Raki se largó a reír. Angelo apuntó un tenedor con aire amenazante en su dirección-. ¡Eso te incluye a ti, enanita!</p>
            </blockquote>





	En palabras de Milo

**Author's Note:**

> I do what I want. Kochei0 (kochei0.tumblr.com) es la culpable directa de este fic. La relación de Mei (Cabellera de Berenice) y Deathmask, la familiaridad de este con Mu, y así. Entren a su tumblr, enamórense de lo que encuentren. Su trabajo es una de las mejores cosas del fandom.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?

Aldebarán se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarles silencio, guiñó un ojo en dirección a Mu y siguió mirando el pequeño bulto que dormitaba sobre su pecho. Mu cerró la puerta con cuidado detrás de él y le indicó a Angelo y Mei que pasaran. El último de ellos se acercó de puntillas para mirar de cerca a la pequeña Raki, que hecha un ovillo parecía inflarse y desinflarse con cada aliento que daba. Tenía un overol de flores, medias a juego y una blusa que resaltaba el color de su cabello, separado en una colección de trencitas rematadas en lazos de colores.

-¿Se durmió hace mucho rato? –preguntó el niño. Con cuidado de no despertarla, Aldebarán le acarició la cabeza a modo de bienvenida.

-Unos diez minutos.

-Eso se ve realmente incómodo –señaló con desdén Angelo, poniendo su mejor cara de descontento. Mu pasó a su lado girando los ojos, preguntándose si hacerle daño podría despertar a Raki-. ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?

-¿Te gusta? Me lo hizo Raki –había tanto orgullo en el rostro de Aldebarán que más que colitas y sujetadores en su cabello, Raki hubiese entrado en la universidad.

Mu lanzó una mirada de advertencia en dirección a Angelo y este eligió morderse la lengua para variar. Lo siguió a la cocina y dejó a Mei sentarse junto a Aldebarán, medio hundido en un puff.

-Está más grande –le dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, hace una semana dejó de usar pañal oficialmente. Aún tenemos accidentes pero… –su voz se perdió en el aire. Miraba a Raki con ojos tan brillantes que Mei no sabía a dónde mirar.

Aldebarán le indicó a Mei que trajese un puff (uno más pequeño, probablemente de Kiki) junto a él y se echara con ellos. Mei empezó a leer un libro infantil que había en la mesita de estar, escuchando a Aldebarán murmurar una nana a su lado.

Se había quedado dormido con el libro sobre el pecho para cuando la casa se inundó de un olor delicioso. Aldebarán lo despertó con cuidado y él se apartó de un golpe, rojo como tomate, al ver que se había acurrucado contra él.

-¡Lo siento!

Raki empezó a agitarse y sollozar, alertada por el ruido y Mei se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sus ojos bien abiertos de puro pánico. Pero Aldebarán, lejos de molestarse, rió por lo bajo, se paró como pudo, lo ayudó a él a hacer lo mismo y empezó a mecer a la niña en sus brazos para que volviese a dormir.

-¿Mei, qué diablos hiciste? –exclamó Angelo de pronto, asomándose desde la cocina con la camisa arremangada, un delantal y un cucharón en ristre. Si el pobre chico antes lucía desesperado, ahora parecía apunto de desmayarse.

-Shhh, Angelo, Mei no ha hecho nada. ¿Ya está lista la comida? Ve y termina, tengo hambre y me duele la espalda.

-¿Eso cómo va a ser mi culpa? Eres tú el que quiere hacer las veces de almohada para los mocosos.

-Pocas cosas mejores hay que eso –le guiñó un ojo a Mei y recogió el libro del piso-. ¿Lees para nosotros? Quiero que Raki esté calmada para el almuerzo.

Tomaron asiento en el sillón más amplio y Mei empezó a leer. En un inicio su voz era baja, torpe y arrastraba las palabras pero poco a poco ganó confianza. Aldebarán animaba a Raki a escuchar a Mei y mirar las imágenes. No faltó mucho para que ella obedeciese, encontrando sumamente entretenido el apuro en el que el chico se encontraba.

-¡A comer, a comer! Se enfría.

-¡Angelo, deja de armar escándalo!

-¡A tus asuntos, Mu!

-¡Mi casa y mi familia son mis asuntos!

Para variar, Aldebarán le restó importancia a todo con una carcajada (Raki hizo una excelente imitación de él) y todos fueron a la cocina. Mientras Mei ayudaba a poner la mesa se percató por fin de la ausencia del mayor de los niños.

-¿Dónde está Kiki?

-Se está quedando con Seiya este fin de semana. Aioria quería ir de excursión y lo invitó –explicó Mu, con un plato de ensalada en las manos-. ¿Quieres ir la próxima vez?

Mei miró a Mu, luego a Angelo y de nuevo a Mu, incrédulo. Luego, todos miraron a Angelo, hasta Raki en su sillita. Este chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros tras una copa de vino. Mei lanzó los brazos al aire en señal de triunfo.

-¿No te da gusto? Hablaré con Aioria cuando estén de regreso.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Bueno, esto es el colmo! ¡A comer, a comer! Si se enfría juro que lo lamentarán –Raki se largó a reír. Angelo apuntó un tenedor con aire amenazante en su dirección-. ¡Eso te incluye a ti, enanita!

La niña rió con más gusto y Aldebarán tomó una foto, porque ya tenía todos sus dientes y sus padres iban a morirse cuando se las enviase.

Luego de que Angelo y Mei se fueran, Mu se cambió y se encerró en su despacho. Era profesor de arqueología en la universidad local. Aldebarán llevaba té y buñuelos para él cuando sospechaba (y acertaba) que tenía hambre y mantenía a Raki ocupada para que él pudiese estudiar.

Le dio un baño y juntos empezaron a armar un colorido rompecabezas para pasar el rato.

-Señor, ¿sabes usted que hay una bebé en sus cachetes?

Aldebarán se largó a reír. Mu los observaba desde la escalera, el cabello a punto de soltarse del todo y un sueter vaporoso rodeando su esbelta figura. Raki aplaudió en su dirección, dejando las manos abiertas en el aire.

-¿Listo por hoy?

-Todavía tengo que corregir unos exámenes –dijo haciéndose con la pequeña-. Pero pensé que una pausa no caía mal.

-Estaba pensando en el pobre de Mei –confesó Aldebarán, usando los brazos como almohada y tendiéndose cual largo era sobre la alfombra. Mu acercó unos cubos a Raki, que ella empezó investigar con curiosidad-. Necesita pasar algún rato… este…

-¿Lejos del subnormal de su tío?

-¡Mu!

-Son palabras de Milo –suspiró-. Lo he pensado un tanto. Angelo no es mala persona pero no creo que sea el más indicado para lidiar con un chico de la edad de Mei. Está por entrar en esa edad complicada y… Pero en palabras de Shion, tenemos que darle un voto de confianza. Mei lo ayudará a madurar.

-El hecho de que no haya matado al chico para la fecha es todo un logro.

-¡Al!

-Palabras de Milo.

-¡Embustero! –los dos rieron. Raki se había aburrido de los cubos y regresó su atención al rompecabezas más cercano. Mu le acercaba piezas distraídamente mientras hablaba. Observándola ponderar sus opciones se le ocurrió pensar que tenía una vida realmente buena, era feliz y tenía mucha suerte-. No tuvo a nadie.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Angelo. No tuvo a nadie que lo enseñase a ser algo mejor.

-Tu padre lo acogió, sin embargo.

-Era un chico problemático –Mu recordaba a Angelo llegar borracho, apestando a tabaco y alcohol a las tantas de la noche y a Shion saliendo de su alcoba para enfrentarlo-. Cuando Shion lo adoptó ya el daño estaba hecho.

-Hay límites para lo que la bondad puede hacer para un corazón herido –dijo Aldebarán colocando una pieza en manos de Raki, apoyando ahora su cabeza en la mano-. Depende mucho de nosotros mismos el cómo nos comportamos con los demás. Hey –llamó al verlo poner mala cara-. Todo saldrá bien. Ninguno de los dos está solo, ¿sí? Ahora, vamos a hacer un buen café y comamos un mouse de papaya que dejé en la nevera. Es una receta de mi madre. ¡Arriba, princesa!

Mu los siguió con una sonrisa, preguntándose si había hecho algo, en esta u otra vida, para haberse ganado la lotería de esta forma.

**Author's Note:**

> Como ven, yo solo quiero que sean felices.  
> Tumblr: a-genderfluid-tale.tumblr.com


End file.
